The Crow:Solace
by Mad Love Dreamer
Summary: People used to think that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes... only sometimes the crow brings that soul back to set the wrong things right... DG Being Revised.
1. Life

The Crow: Solace  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author: Mad Love Dreamer  
  
Ship: This is a D/G (draco and ginny) Fic! If you dont like it, well why did you click on the link anyway, IDIOT!   
  
Disclaimers: The Crow does not belong to me, Nor does any of the characters of the Harry Potter universe. Im just barrowing them for now!   
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
"People used to think that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes... only sometimes the crow brings that soul back to set the wrong things right."  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
It was horrible, what had happened that night. I don't want to remember the way that I had found them, in the forbidden forest. She was tied to a tree, standing, the ropes were wound so tight around her that they cut into her skin, so deeply that she wouldn't had survived even if we had found her in time. Her throat was cut so she couldn't scream or speak any last words; her clothes were ripped from her body and found later that she was raped repeatedly.  
  
We found him not very far from the site of her death; he was chained not 5 feet away, the cuffs cut into his wrists, the looks of struggle. His hands were crushed and his arms broke in several places. We came to the conclusion that he had been forced to watch, and that he had screamed and shouted until he gushed blood from his raw throat. What made it worse, was that he died, his back resting against the tree, his eyes strait at her. Tear tracks were burned into his skin, as if his tears had been made of molten lava.  
  
When we arrived and started to move his body, it burst into flame, we were hardly able to put the fire out, but we did save it from being destroyed.   
  
It was horrible, I don't think I will ever forget that day we found them. It wrenched my heart at the sight, and now this day was the anniversary of their death. January 1st, New Years Day.  
  
The worse thing was that no evidence was found. There was no way we could find who did this, for there were no witnesses or survivors. Its disgusts me, and I don't think I will ever rest decently again.  
  
Blaise Zabini raised his eyes to the sky above him, and raised his wine glass. "For you, Draco and Ginny." He looked down at their graves and dropped two white roses and left the cemetery.   
  
Later that Evening  
  
A crow cawed in the dark night, its ebony wings flapping as it came to land on a head stone in the cemetery. It cawed again and fluttered it wings as if unsettled, its black eyes looking around. It hopped from one headstone to another and pecked at it.   
  
The ground started to push upwards and slowly a hand came out of the dirt. It was soon followed by another hand and then a whole body broke out of the ground. The figure collapsed onto the ground gasping roughly as if it needed air.   
  
The crow hopped off of the headstone and down to the ground, it pecked at its hand. The figures head looked up, scarred beyond recognition. The crow jumped back and cocked its head to the side, before hopping up and starting to peck at the skin. The figure getting the picture, started to peel away at the scarred skin. It fell away in patches, moist and disgusting. Once the figure has peeled away all of the scarred skin it looked up at the crow, which had jumped back on the headstone.  
  
The figure, raising a hand, traced the letters that were writing on the head stone. "Draco Lucius Malfoy..." He looked up at the bird as it hopped to the headstone that rested beside it. "Virginia Evelyn Weasley.." The figures hand brushed the head stone, and it gasped. Its eyes rolled upwards as images started to flash before him.   
  
++++++  
  
It was a funeral, it witnessed, a bunch of red heads were gathered around on one side, with a few other people that he guessed were friends of the deceased. He looked on the other side and saw two blondes and younger people gathered around behind them. He guessed they were friends of the other deceased. ~FLASH~ It was going by quickly now; he saw a smiling red haired beauty in front of him. She was speaking to him, calling him Draco or love. He felt something swell up inside of him...  
  
++++++  
  
He gasped and jumped back from the grave stone, "Ginny... Gin!" He grasped his chest as it was rising and falling very quickly. "This isn't possible... I'm dead, why am I here." He whispered.   
  
The crow cawed, and he looked up at it. "You.. brought me back. I understand. Oh Gin, love. I'm so sorry!" He curled up on her grave and stayed that way for a long long time...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So tell me what you think! Should I continue this? review, even if I only get a few, I will right the next part. So REVIEW!! Make me want to write more! Its only the prologue, that chapter will be much longer.   
  
Peace  
  
Mad Love  
  
serraye_sanada@hotmail.com 


	2. Memories of Nothing

The Crow: Solace

Rated: R

Author: Mad Love Dreamer

Ship: This is a D/G (draco and ginny) Fic! If you dont like it, well why did you click on the link anyway, IDIOT! 

Disclaimers: The Crow does not belong to me, Nor does any of the characters of the Harry Potter universe. Im just barrowing them for now! 

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

telepathic communication

Flash Backs  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Scene Change

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"People used to think that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes... only sometimes the crow brings that soul back to set the wrong things right."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_We held hands on the last night on earth._

_Our mouths filled with dust, we kissed in the fields and under trees,_

_screaming like dogs, bleeding dark into the leaves._

_It was empty on the edge of town but we knew everyone floated_

_along the bottom of the river._

_So we walked through the waste where the road curved into the sea_

_and the shattered seasons lay,_

_and the bitter smell of burning was on you like a disease._

_In our cancer of passion you said, "Death is a midnight runner."_

_The sky had come crashing down like the news of an intimate suicide._

_We picked up the shards and formed them into shapes_

_of stars that wore like an antique wedding dress._

_The echoes of the past broke the hearts of the unborn_

_as the ferris wheel silently slowed to a stop._

_The few insects skittered away in hopes of a better pastime._

_I kissed you at the apex of the maelstrom and asked_

_if you would accompany me in a quick fall,_

_but you made me realize that my ticket wasn't for two._

_I rode alone._

_You said, "The cinders are falling like snow."_

_There is poetry in despair, and we sang with unrivaled beauty,_

_bitter elegies of savagery and eloquence._

_Of blue and grey._

_Strange, we ran down desperate streets and carved our names in the flesh of the city._

_The sun was stagnated somewhere beyond the rim of the horizon_

_and the darkness is a mystery of curves and lines._

_Still, we lay under the emptiness and drifted slowly outward,_

_and somewhere in the wilderness we found salvation scratched_

_into the earth like a message_

_Untitled_

_AFI_

Chapter One: Memories of Nothing

It was hard, to get up from where he had laid for what seemed like hours upon hours. True, he didn't want leave her, but the crow didn't give him much of a choice with its incessant cawing and pecking. Draco stood, much to the crows delight, and decided to dust himself off. He was covered in dirt both from his grave and from lying on the ground. 

While dusting himself off he took a notice of his outfit and he grimaced. "Well this won't do. I will have to go back to my manor and get me some more clothes." He stated, more to himself. He started to reach inside his pocket for his wand, when he realized that he didn't have it with him. He blinked, confused. "Strange, I thought we were buried with our wands, I'm going to have to see about this."  He nodded and turned on his heel making his way out of the cemetery the crow flying not far above him.

His really did not know why he was brought back, all he knew was that he wanted to find those who had murdered them. His memories from his life were blurry… jumbled. It was clear that he would have to discover what had happened before. All he knew was that he had loved that red haired girl… he still loved her and he was thirsty for blood. The cawing of the crow startled him out of his thoughts. 

"What?"

The crow cawed again and circled above his head. "You think I'm going anywhere… you think I will be able to do anything dressed like this? If I'm going to reek vengeance and send people to hell wearing a tattered white poets shirt and trousers with tears on them you are sadly mistaken. They will know that it was me that sent them to hell… so I'm going to dress the part." He glared up at the crow. 

The crow cawed back, he sounded slightly annoyed, if a crow can.

It wasn't very long before Draco stood in front of the mansion that had once been his home. Once. His mood started to darken. "Time to test out this supernatural strength, yes?" Crouching down he vaulted over the wall that surrounded the mansion and landed softly on the other side. "I could get used to this…" He muttered as he made his was into the empty house and up the staircase.  

His hand was gliding along the railing as he slowly made his way to his chambers, the crow floating above his head.  Draco froze where he was when he felt cold wash through him and flashing appear, his head jerked a little and he closed his eyes and flinched. 

"Ginny?"

__

_"Draco!" The young woman squealed as the blond swept her up in his arms. She was giggling softly, her arms wrapped around the young mans neck._

_The young man grinned mischievously and continued taking the young woman up the stairs. He placed a small kiss on her fore head , "Love you Gin."_

_The young woman snuggled against his chest._

Draco snatched his hand away from the railing, he could feel where her warmth had been as if he was just holding her. Then she was gone from his embrace, an ache started in his chest, but he continued to make his way up the stairs until he reached his chamber. He was very reluctant to touch the handle. Taking a deep breath he grasped it and jerked it open. 

Nothing happened as he stood at the entrance of his room. He could feel the cold air that had been trapped inside of his room. The crow cawed, urging to go into the room. Draco looked at it, not understanding why he had decided to follow him. Shrugging Draco stepped inside…

_"Draco Malfoy! You stop that this instant!"  Ginny yelled as she wan from him, her long hair streaming behind her. She was laughing as he chased her around the room._

_"Oh No You Don't! You wont escape my this time!" Draco ran up behind her and caught her around the waist. She leaned forward trying to catch her breath and laughing at the same time. He chuckled. "Seems as if  you are getting out of shape, love. What have you been eating?!" _

_Ginny elbowed him in the stomach, but he didn't loosen his grip from around her waist. "That was very rude, Draco!" She humphed and crossed her arms over her breasts. Draco smirked and turned out around to face him. _

_"Oh come now… don't be that way! You know I was only joking… im sorry?" Draco said as he put on an 'apologetic' expression. _

_Ginny sighed, "I couldn't stay mad at you even if you wanted me to." She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, her fingers playing with the silky silver strand of his hair. _

_"Now why would I want you to stay mad at me? I don't think I could stand you being bad at me for the rest of my life, you know?" He suddenly got a very serious expression on his face. _

_Ginny looked at him, her expression full of concern. "What on earth are you talking about, Draco?"_

_"Your graduating this year, what are you plans?" _

_He had maneuvered them so that the were now setting in one of the chairs by the fire place, her head resting on his shoulder as she played with the buttons on his shirt. _

_"Plans… I hadn't even made any. I'm only eighteen… it seems that everything has gone by so fast. I've hardly had time to thing of anything." Her left hand had lowered and rested on her belly. Draco noticed and looked at her. "Its always been my dream to become a writer you know… I would love to write books and novels for a living. Things from my imagination… creating my own worlds. I'm afraid that my family wouldn't except that as a career. They've seemed so distant lately. Ever since Percy has joined," She swallowed and Draco nodded, "Well… they seem not to care anymore." She hadn't noticed that her hand was slowly going in circles on her belly._

_Draco noticed._

_"Is there something you want to tell me, love?" Draco asked, looking into her eyes._

_"I…um, I'm scared." Was all she said, and Draco drew her into a tight embrace, her silent tears wetting his neck._

Draco was frozen. He was in so much pain. It hurt. His hands were clutching he head in tight fists. He had fallen forward onto his knees soon after the vision had ended. "Why… WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!! WHY!!" a sob escaped his lifeless lips. He was in so much pain. She was there… in his arms. He had felt her. His neck was still warm with her tears. 

The crow cawed, Get a hold of yourself, Draco Malfoy. You must understand that this is not my doing. Its one of your most important memories, and when you died it was the third one that left you. You must realize that.

"If they're my memories… then why do I feel everything like its happening right then in there. Why does it have to hurt so fucking much?" Draco was leaning against the was, his knees drawn up to his chest.

That's how strong the memory was, and how you embedded it into your memory when it happened. You should be blaming yourself, not me. Now I think you should hurry and change if that's what your going to do. We have things to do, and you don't have all the time in the world.

Draco made it to his feet and made his way over to his dresser, "What happened to my wand?"

Your wand was not found when you died, nor was Virginias'

Draco nodded. "So how am I going to perform any magic?"

Crow cawed, Magic, come now Malfoy. You won't need a wand to perform magic.

Draco sighed and pulled out a pair of black pants and a long sleeved black shirt. He quickly pulled them on and grabbed his black leather trench coat…

_"C'mon Draco, try it on! It would look great on you." _

_Draco shot Ginny a look. She had talked him into going shopping in muggle London. She was so excited that she was going to go. It was for her birthday, she had just turned seventeen. "Gin, you're the one that's supposed to be trying on things, not me! Besides, its muggle clothes." He wrinkled his nose. _

_Ginny laughed at him, "Please… for me?" She gave him a look._

_"Alright, fine."_

_"Yes! Oh and you must try on this… Oh and this also! Try these on!" She had loaded up his arms with black pants, and long-sleeved black shirt, a pair of black boots and the jacket. He just scoffed at her as she shooed him into one of the dressing rooms._

Draco smiled at the memory. She had made him buy all of those, saying that he would need them one of those days. The shirt clung to him like a second skin, and his pants were very comfortable. He was very glad that she had talked him into getting these those years ago. He pulled on the jacket and finished by putting on his boots.

"Where are we supposed to start looking anyway?" He asked the Crow. 

Why… where else but Diagon Alley? 

TBC!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yea yea, I know. Im sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I just got into the updating mood all of a sudden. Oh well, I hoped you liked it! I have some good things planned for this story, and ill try to get it up sooner.

Peace, 

Mad Love

 serraye_sanada@hotmail.com


	3. Why?

**The Crow: Solace**

**Rated**: R

**Author**: Mad Love Dreamer

**Ship**: This is a D/G (draco and ginny) Fic! If you don't like it, well why did you click on the link anyway, IDIOT! 

**Disclaimers**: The Crow does not belong to me, Nor does any of the characters of the Harry Potter universe. I'm just barrowing them for now! 

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

telepathic communication

Flash Backs 

* * *

"People used to think that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes... only sometimes the crow brings that soul back to set the wrong things right."

* * *

_I am not here   
I think I've never been here at all or ever will be   
I feel like a place   
Where no one goes anymore   
Why can't you see that everything's broken  
Why does it seem this life's turned gray?   
I can't believe in anything sacred   
When I don't believe that I am real   
It seems so bizarre   
But none of this matters   
Thoughts disappear, hope has died   
Now I am safe, nothing can hurt me here   
Why can't you see my need for forgiveness?   
The truth and the lies confused as one   
I can't believe in anything sacred   
When I don't believe in anything   
  
_

_I need someone to break the silence   
That's screaming in my head   
And in my soul_

_  
  
I am alone   
Locked in my memories   
There's nowhere left for me to hide   
But I am not real   
I've made all I am with lies   
Why does it seem that everything's different?   
Why does it seem that only you are real?   
I don't believe in anything sacred   
So, why do I feel so damned alone?   
  
I need someone to break the silence   
That's screaming in my head   
And in my soul_

**(Stabbing Westward: Why)**

****

* * *

Chapter Two: Why?

  
  
Draco was on top of Gringotts, his darkened blond hair blowing in his gray eyes. The wind was whipping his black jacket around his lithe body as he crouched on the very top edge of the bank. The crow landed on his shoulder as he watched the almost abandon street of Diagon Alley. As far back as he could remember, Diagon Alley was usually busy at this time of night… now there was hardly anyone out and about. 

"This is strange, what has happened while I've been away?" He asked the crow.

Many things have changed, when the two of you died, it shocked the Wizarding world. The sister of Ron Weasley, Harry Potters best friend and the son of Lucius Malfoy, a known death eater and supporter of the Lord Voldemort, had been murdered… well lets just say that things got a little unstable.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "And I was brought back so that I could seek out the ones that did this to us." He closed his eyes as he tried to remember their faces. "Why can't I remember them? I was there also… this is so frustrating!" He shouted so loud that his voice echoed down the streets. 

"Why isn't Riddle dead by now, what happened to the savior Harry Potter, hnm? Why hasn't he been killed yet?" Draco glared at the crow on his shoulder. 

It cawed, I don't have all the answers that your looking for, you'll have to discover them on your own.

Draco swatted at the bird causing it to flap its black wings out of the way and fly its way down the near empty streets. Draco stood, stretching his legs out. Watching as the crow flapped its black wings into the night, a pang hit his heart as he thought of his godfather, Severus and remembered that Voldemort had killed him. The anger started returning and he jumped off the top of the building, his coat billowing around him like his very own wings. Landing on the ground with ease, he stood to his full height and looked around. The crow cawed at him, This way! Stop doddering around and follow me!

Draco scowled again at the bird, but did as he was told. He was now running in the middle of the streets with an ease that he hadn't had when he was mortal. Looking around, he noticed that windows were boarded and there were no lights on anywhere. He looked up at the crow and saw it veer right into a dark alley. Draco followed.

"Where in hell are you taking me you damnable bird?" He muttered.

To show you something that will jolt some memory into that addle head of yours

Draco sighed, and kept following until he came to a dead end. The crow perched on the wall, "You want to take me to the Leaky Cauldron, don't you?" Draco asked, skeptically. 

The crow just tilted its head, "How the fuck am I supposed to get there with out my wand."

Figure it out

Draco growled and stared angrily at the wall in front of him. He imagined the bricks moving and opening the doorway to the ally of the Leaky Cauldron. It seemed like hours, before the bricks moved themselves. 

MOVE! The crow shouted, and Draco following his instincts scaled the alley wall, perching at the top beside the crow.

"What the hell is going on now?" Draco whispered.

Watch

Draco watched as a pair cloaked figures came through the entrance. They were laughing, obviously drunk off their Asses. Their hoods were pulled up to conceal their faces, but Draco would know those cloaks from anywhere. "Death Eaters," he spat loudly, enough for them to hear him. The two of them were rather large and laughing stupidly. In fact, Draco thought that their stupid laughs sounded awfully familiar. 

"Oh looky here, Goyle. Its not even Halloween yet, and we have us a little ttt—trick –er- tteaaater!" The man laughed.

"A little boy and his pet birdie! I bet that birdie would taste good all cooked and stuff, Crabbe. I think we should take care of him… violating curfew like that." Goyle grinned.

Crabbe staggered as he slapped his companion on the back, "I have an idea! Lets fry his little birdie and kill the boy!"

"A wonderful idea, Crabbe. I couldn't have thought of anything better myself."

Draco grinned menacingly. He remembered these idiots… two of his lackeys that used to follow him around when he was in school. How he had hated those two idiots, and he knew that they had become lackeys of Voldemort in their fourth year. He had started to separate himself from them, slowly as not to arouse the suspicions of them so they wouldn't go running to Voldemort. He would enjoy killing them. Draco stood, his shadow casting the moonlit ally in darkness. "You think your going to kill me boys?" Draco laughed, it echoed through the empty streets. 

The crow cawed and took flight, as Draco walked skillfully along the edge of the building. 

"Yes, we're going to kill you and then eat your pet. Then we're going to take your body and pin it against the main wall of Diagon Ally as warning to those who violate The Lord Voldemorts laws!" Crabbe stated. 

"Lord Voldemort," Draco snorted, "Oh Please, that snake couldn't do anything to me unless I wanted him to. And believe me that will NEVER happen. That idiot will die very soon."

"Yea, whose going to kill him, Potter? Whatever, Potter is Voldemorts pet, now." Goyle watched as he walked the buildings.

Draco's eyes didn't show his surprise as he stared at him with eyes as cold as the reapers. "So Potty showed his true feelings after all, did he? I always knew he wasn't what everyone claimed him to be, and if they had listened to me, then maybe Potty would be dead and lying in the ground instead of me." Draco stated, his voice void of all emotion.

Crabbe laughed, "What are you on? Your not dead… the dead can't walk or talk like your doing now. We're not stupid!"

Draco scoffed, then followed by laughter. "Tell me! Who informed you of your intelligence? I'm highly interested, maybe we can have a intelligent conversation before I kill you both and send your bodies to this so called lord of yours." 

Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly, as the walked into the lamp lit street of Diagon Alley. Draco jumped off the ledge Olivanders and walked towards them. "Tell me, Crabbe… Goyle, do you remember me?" Draco kept walking, his booted feet echoing on the stone road. 

"Remember you…?" They said in unison.

"Why yes, I would like you to know who is going to kill you. I think the look on your faces will be priceless." Draco turned his head towards a lamp, so that the light would hit his shadowed features. 

"Your just some freak in makeup who lives in Halloween land, sorry never heard of you." Crabbe replied, though he had a sinking feeling in his gut. 

Goyle on the other hand, swallowed fearfully. "You can't be alive… we killed you!" He shouted, pointing his fleshy finger at Draco.

At this statement, Crabbe shouted and elbowed Goyle in the gut. 

Draco's eyes darkened, and Crabbe could feel a chill in his bones. 

"So you took part in my death, yes well I wouldn't doubt it. I think I'm beginning to remember you. You…" Draco's face darkened, his eyes as black as the night that surrounded them, his words stilled their movements and froze them in their place, "Raped her… over and over, taking turns. Your cut out my…" Draco shouted with rage, he remembered now from his last vision, "YOU KILLED MY CHILD! YOU CUT IT OUT OF HER BELLY BEFORE YOU RAPED HER AND YOU KILLED MY CHILD!" Draco's rage was at bursting now, the wind had turned torrential and lightening dance it what once had been a calm sky. 

The crow cawed; he could feel his rage and the torment that filled him. His course had begun and now there was no turning back, Draco was going to bring hell to earth before he was finished with his revenge. Draco closed his eyes as he saw Crabbe and Goyle with Ginny, he screamed and he screamed, the rage bursting out of his body.

Suddenly it all stopped, everything calmed and Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with terror. Draco's face had hardened and his eyes had turned blacker then black, the white of his eyes no longer white. He cocked his head to the side, almost birdlike in his actions. A single black scar ran from under his right eye, stopping until it was even with the corner of his mouth. 

Draco watched them cowering in terror, their hoods had fallen back and they had tears coming from their eyes. "I'm going to make you beg for mercy, scream until you throat is so raw that you will bleed and then I'm going to pin you to the main wall of Diagon Ally as a warning to all those who participated in our murder. I will carve a message in your flesh while you are still a live and you live every single cut I administer to you, and then after I can do no more I will kill you in the most painful way that I can think of… then I will send you to hell, where you will burn for an eternity, feeling every thing that inflict upon you over and over and over." Draco's black lips turned upwards, a smile of pure malice upon his lips.

"Now, prepare yourselves boys!" Draco closed his eyes and in his mind he saw a dagger, a dagger so sharp that barely touching the point would bring blood from the flesh. 'Perfect.' It appeared in his head, a wicked looking thing as black as his eyes. He walked towards them and begun his work, blood making puddles on the stone road, sinking into the crevices and make its own like river. 

Their screams of severe torture echoed through the streets as sadistic laughter escaped the lips of the Reaper. 

Residents within their homes woke and coward in their beds and they pictured Death Eaters out on the streets killing and raping whoever they had found out on the streets. Children ran from their beds to get into the protective arms of their parents. 

It was indeed and dark and hopeless place that Draco had been brought back into, and he was going to make it all right again. First off, revenging his love and his child and then killing the bastard that had made all of it possible… Harry Potter. 

Draco grabbed the black cloak that had been Crabbe's and wiped the dagger off. He boots were covered in their blood as he stood in the stream that now ran from their mutilated bodies. They were pinned to the main wall of Diagon Alley; upon their bodies was a message. 

_Those who killed our innocence will die by my hand, a most painful and terrible death._

_Let this be a warning to all those who have taken everything from me, prepare to see Hell._

The dagger disappeared, going back to where ever it had come from. Draco turned on his heel, and left the mutilated bodies of Crabbe and Goyle in the Diagon Alley. He had work to do and he was going to make everything right.

The crow cawed and landed on his shoulder. The crow came to a conclusion, This is going to be one hell of a long mission. It may be a long time before you are re-united with her once more

Draco nodded, "I know she would want me to do all that I can to help those who are under that bastards rule. The thing that I have to look forward to is that, I will one day be with her and that her and our child will have happy lives in the world beyond but that does not change the fact that the bastards that did this are going to go unpunished. They are going to spend eternity writhing in torment." 

I guess you understand your purpose fully now, on why you are here

"Yes I know exactly why I'm here and exactly what I'm going to do." Draco smiled that menacing smile once more as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Morning in Diagon Alley found Blaise Zabini standing in front of the main wall. Upon that wall were two very well known Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle. Fellow Slytherins, but Blaise did not feel any pity towards those two pitiful souls. Not once ounce of pity. The world that he now lived in was one of gruesome deaths and terror. Voldemort had one when Harry Potter had joined up with Voldemort, and the world could not help but feel betrayed by the one that they had trusted to deliver them from the tyrant that threatened their lives on a daily basis. 

In his hand he held a camera, taking pictures as evidence. He had to wrinkle his nose though, at the stench of congealed blood that was all over the streets. You couldn't get close to the bodies with out having to step in their blood and the smell of their quick decaying was horrible. He was going to have to close down Diagon Ally for a week to get this cleaned up. 

He had also interviewed some of the families that lived there. They had reported that a storm had come out of the blue, with torrential winds and thunder that shook their houses. The screaming sounded like a flock of ravens dying all at once and then there was the laughter that chilled their bones and the screams of torment that would forever be imbedded in their memories. He was going to have to Obleviate some of their memories. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose he motioned for the clean up crew to get busy as he took the evidence back to the MoM to be processed and went over. He had a headache that was beginning to overwhelm him and he winced. He had left Eve with Hermione, who also had a son by the name of Lucas. 

The small girl had become his life, and he loved her more her more then life itself. As much as he wanted to see her now, he knew that he had to get to the MoM, and discuss these murders with his partner, Ronald Weasley. Ron had grown and matured a lot since they had all left Hogwarts, after Harry had betrayed him, though, he had never been the same. His outlook on life a little darker then it used to be, no longer did he erupt when his temper was frayed nor did he begrudge working with a Slytherin. 

Yes, many things had changed… some for the better, while others for the worse. How he wished that Draco was here, his outlook on life and the way he always had an opinion for everything would have helped the world feel a lot better. It seemed that the youngest Weasley had brought out his full potential… unfortunately, he never gotten to use it. 

* * *

Harry Potter stood in the empty room of Malfoy Manor; his hard emerald eyes searched the room as if sensing a presence. Tom had sent him here to investigate; there was movement… a disturbance the previous day in the room of Draco Malfoy, but all Harry smelled was death. Walking deeper into the room, he noticed that the closet door had been open and on the floor lay a tattered white shirt and black breaches. He picked up the shirt and sniffed it; he retched at the earthy smell and the decay. Dropping the shirt he noticed there were a few black feathers that littered the crimson bed spread. 

He walked over and picked one up. He could feel that power in that one feather… the power to bring life and to end it. A dark smile graced his once gentle features. Giving one last look of the room, he spread out a piece of black silk and shrinking the clothing and the feathers, he wrapped them up and stuck them in the pocket inside his black robes. Yes, his lord would be pleased with his findings, and perhaps he would get to kill someone for a reward. "What fun." He hissed, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Draco stood perched on the wall that surrounded his home. He watched as the dark haired figure went through his belongings, gathering the tattered clothing and the crow's feathers. Hatred grew within his being as he watched that wicked smile grace his lips. How he wished he could just rip Potters heart out, as he died a slow death. It seemed that their was a lot more going on then he had originally thought, and Harry Potter was once again in the center of things.

And he was going to get to the center of it.

* * *

TBC!!

Okay, I finally updated this. Actually I've had it sitting for a while, I just had never gotten around to it, but reviews knocked me back on track. Thank you to all who reviewed and woke me up!

PEACE!

Mad Love


End file.
